Entre estrellas y piedras preciosas
by Adhatera
Summary: Ahora ya sabe que el tiempo lo ha esperado suficiente. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

El siguiente fic fue escrito movido por esto del mes NaruHina. Llevo viendo sobre el dichoso mes en todas partes, pero creo que no podría escribir sobre cada día, por lo que, como me gusta el NaruHina y quería escribir lo hice. Y he aquí una de las ideas que tuve.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo hago esto porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo. Este fic está basado en el capítulo donde Aragorn conoce a Arwen, de la Trilogía del Señor de los Anillos, de J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Advertencias:** quizás un poco de OoC.

* * *

**Entre estrellas y piedras preciosas**

**Por Adhatera**

_Capítulo único_

Los últimos días se había dedicado a pasearse por los alrededores. El territorio gobernado por Hiashi Hyuga era vasto y hermoso. Como todo lo relativo a los elfos.

Las casas se erguían altas construidas entre las raíces de los árboles, de troncos gruesos, nudosos y blancos. Las hojas de color plata se mecían suavemente en un ritmo singular, cada árbol producía un movimiento diferente y por lo tanto, no había uno solo que sonara igual a otro.

Las hojas plateadas se desprendían a veces, en una cascada de plata similar a estrellas titilantes en una noche perfectamente iluminada. O a cientos de luciérnagas brillando sin cesar.

En todo esto pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba por los terrenos élficos, donde él y sus amigos, Sakura y Sasuke, habían sido invitados a descansar. Su viaje había sido demasiado largo y demasiado triste y este paraje de cielo nocturno, árboles de plata y hermosos elfos de mirada taciturna y seria, le daban cierta calma.

Hiashi era un huésped muy dedicado, nada había faltado a los tres héroes desde que entraran en sus terrenos, excepto quizás compañía de sus moradores. Habían visto al líder solo una vez, cuando les dio la bienvenida y después habían sido atendidos por alguna doncella de ojos claros o guiados por las casas por algún elfo de ojos blancos.

Todos aquí tenían esos ojos blancos, quizás era solo herencia de alguna rama más antigua, pero les daba un aspecto algo intimidante, diferente de los otros elfos que conocieran en el pasado. A simple vista eran hermosos y graves, pero sus ojos claros hacían parecerlos ciegos y algo intimidantes, razón por la que ninguno de estos tres extranjeros los observaba demasiado. O al menos, eso le parecía a Naruto.

Lo cierto es que solo él rehuía los ojos blancos a raíz de un valioso amigo perdido en la guerra.

Vagó durante horas por los senderos marcados en el territorio, hasta acceder a unas cavernas iluminadas con antorchas de plata. Emitían una luz débil y titilaban debido a una corriente de aire que soplaba en aquel instante.

Las cavernas tenían un aspecto casi tan irreal como las casas construidas alrededor de los árboles: una escalinata de piedra descendía a los largo de la cueva, había antorchas que iluminaban el pasadizo, como guiándolo hacia un secreto. Por la pared brillaban millones de partículas que Naruto dedujo eran piedras preciosas. El camino hasta el fondo de este abismo por el que descendía sin llegar nunca al fondo estaba iluminado por estos millares de lucecitas.

De pronto, la roca se terminó bajo sus pies y sintió la suavidad del césped bajo sus botas. Miró a su alrededor: una fuente de mármol blanco, tallado preciosamente en el centro y un agua tan cristalina como diamantes líquidos que fluía a través de ella. Los arbustos no alcanzaban el metro de altura, pero sus hojas plateadas brillaban con tal intensidad que creyó estar parado en una mina de plata, perlas y diamantes.

El techo era de roca, en el flotaban luciérnagas como siguiendo una música inaudible, pero que él creyó posible ver… como si las notas musicales se dibujaran en líneas imaginarias y los luminosos insectos saltaran de una en una. Y más allá de las luciérnagas, las piedras refulgentes que se hallaban incrustadas en la roca.

Dejó atrás la fuente y siguió caminando a través de este jardín por un sendero de mármol que lo guió hasta una nueva fuente, más alta, más hermosa, con un relieve detallando los astros y su movimiento en los cielos, y desde el que fluía un agua aún más cristalina… Si acaso era posible, estos elfos, se dijo Naruto, absorto entre tanta riqueza, vivían entre estrellas.

Habían arboles también bajo esta caverna, arboles tan altos como los que hacían los hogares para estas gentes, pero éstos tenían largas hojas plateadas y doradas como el mismo sol. Suavemente los árboles se mecían, a un ritmo similar al de las luciérnagas y Naruto comprendió que se trataba de la música que aquellos insectos bailaban sobre la primera fuente.

Sus sentidos se embotaron en la música emitida por los árboles, por sus hojas que se mecían como tañidos de un arpa; los colores de la plata y el oro, lo extasiaron y casi lo cegaron, tanto que por un momento creyó que una estatua de mármol blanco cobraba vida.

Pero no había estatuas de mármol que lucieran un cabello azul como la noche, ni siquiera estos elfos, serían capaces de crear algo así. Era una mujer, una elfa. Naruto se creyó preso en un encantamiento creado por la música de los árboles, creyó estar viviendo uno de esos sueños que viven los héroes de las canciones. Quiso hablarle, quiso pedir su nombre y besar su mano, aunque quizás se habría conformado con seguirla observando, pero tan pronto como la música de los árboles se detuvo, ella desapareció.

―Os digo que eso fue lo que vi ―repitió Naruto por cuarta vez a Sakura y Sasuke.

―Creiste ver, Naruto ―corrigió Sakura. ―Es imposible que hayas visto a una elfa de esas características. Ellas son muy recatadas y siempre van acompañadas de alguna doncella.

―Y yo digo que sé lo qué vi.

―De cualquier forma, tal vez la música de esos árboles te hizo ver cosas, he oído que ha habido hombres que vieron pasar todos los años de su vida oyendo la música de los árboles sin darse cuenta, hasta que eran ya ancianos.

―¡Bah, ustedes quieren convencerme de que estoy loco! ¡Pero yo sé lo que vi!

Naruto volvió a visitar la caverna esa noche. Esta vez no eran luciérnagas sino cientos de pájaros pequeños como colibríes que revoloteaban, le pareció a él, que había cierta nostalgia en el batir de sus alas. Las hojas de los árboles estaban más opacas, pero aun así había destellos dorados y plateados por todo el lugar y le pareció que se derramaban diamantes como rocío en la hierba.

Nuevamente los árboles entonaron su melodía, batiendo sus ramas en un zumbido inigualable. Las notas eran tristes, hermosas, y evocaban sentimientos de perdida, de luto y ansias de libertad.

No supo muy bien cuándo, pero un suave tañido de arpa se unió al canto de los árboles. Creyó imaginarlo al principio, pero vio otra vez a la elfa blanca y fría como el mármol, con sus cabellos azules cual cielo nocturno, cayendo como una cascada. Pequeñas gotitas resbalaban de sus párpados cerrados, mientras tañía una canción tan triste que le desgarraba el alma.

Ella lloraba, lloraba con todo su ser. Estaba triste y su tristeza era la música en la que se había perdido esa noche.

No supo bien cuándo desapareció la elfa, ni cuando acabó la música. De pronto se halló a sí mismo de pie junto a la fuente de mármol, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. No había pájaros batiendo sus alas ni destellos refulgentes en las paredes de roca. Era el día.

Sasuke y Sakura se preocuparon; Naruto había vuelto a desaparecer y esta vez no regresó hasta cerca del mediodía. Sasuke tenía razón, la música que Naruto seguía con necedad lo haría perderse del tiempo y un día despertaría anciano a ver el ocaso de su vida.

Pero para él, este trance no era más que el lamento al que se había entregado. Casi como si hubiese llorado por sus padres, por su maestro, por sus amigos muertos. Como si les dedicara un lay amargo y triste.

No quisieron los amigos separarse de Naruto esa noche y lo acompañaron a la caverna, pero habían puesto apenas un pie en el primer peldaño, cuando uno de los elfos que solía escoltarlos llegó diciendo que Hiashi los esperaba para cenar.

―Sentaos, invitados míos. Héroes de vuestra era y leyendas de las generaciones futuras.

Nunca había más expresión en las palabras de Hiashi, pero siempre era honesto y estaba alabando con palabras justas a los tres héroes por los que desde hoy se compondrían canciones.

―Sé que ansiabais verme, pero no tienen por qué tener esas caras tristes, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke ―Kakashi, el Hechicero del Reino de Fuego, se unía a la comida que Hiashi servía en honor de los cuatro salvadores.

Los tres jóvenes y su maestro tomaron lugares en la larga mesa de madera blanca. Cogieron copas de cristal y bebieron los vinos que el elfo ofrecía. Otros elfos ya maduros se unieron a la mesa, cuidando de dejar tres lugares vacíos a la diestra de su líder.

Pronto hicieron su aparición dos figuras pequeñas. Hiashi las presentó: primero a Hanabi, una elfa joven, que no pasaba de los catorce años en apariencia y que intuyeron realmente de esa edad. De cabellos castaños, largos, atados con cintas coloridas. Con su cabello enmarcando un rostro demasiado infantil para pertenecer a esa hermosa raza.

Luego apareció Hinata, y Sasuke y Sakura hubieron de tragarse sus palabras, pues era tal como las palabras de Naruto la dibujaran en sus mentes: de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas, con un cabello oscuro como la noche con hebras de plata y piedras preciosas entretejidas en ellas. Ataviada en un vestido de suave color lavanda. La hija mayor de Hiashi era justo como Naruto creyó alucinarla.

Se quedó viéndola durante minutos que parecieron eternos. Ignoró completamente a todo aquel que le dirigió alguna palabra y operó en él, como un encantamiento, una ilusión como las que lanzaba Sasuke, que se creyó en alguno de los lay que Jiraiya alguna vez le cantó, pero que él no aprendió.

Hiashi se sentó junto a sus hijas y dio inicio a la cena.

―¿No falta alguien más en tu mesa, amigo mío? ―Kakashi esperaba que no hubiese Hiashi olvidado a alguien importante.

―Este es el lugar que correspondía al hijo de mi hermano, el hermano de mis hijas. Mi querido hijo, que cayó en la guerra. Permanecerá aquí hasta que vuelva al mundo, quizás no en esta era, pero tal vez si en otro tiempo. Tenemos vidas largas, podemos esperarlo un poco.

―¿Habéis perdido uno de los vuestros en la guerra? ―quiso saber Sakura.

―Muchos de los míos han combatido antes junto a los hombres y no nos deshonramos a nosotros mismos permaneciendo indiferentes ante los conflictos que azotan al mundo. Había gente de esta casa entre los vuestros, aunque quizás no os toparais con ellos.

―Yo me crucé en el camino con uno de ellos ―dijo Naruto, perdiéndose en recuerdos dolorosos. Creyó ver lágrimas asomarse a los ojos de Hinata. ―Neji, que murió por mí.

Hanabi y Hinata le miraron sorprendidas. Hiashi solo inclinó su cabeza. Él lo sabía, pues había visto más de lo que cualquiera en esa mesa podía adivinar.

―Entonces, puedes venir y sentarte aquí, junto a mí. Si el hijo de mi amado hermano murió por ti, pues este es tu lugar.

Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y no pudo moverse. Se negó a mirar al frente. No podía, sentía que lo acusaban: su relación con el elfo no había iniciado del todo bien, pero al final ambos se habían comprendido y él se había arrojado para salvarlo, no podía mirar a aquellos a quienes había privado de un ser amado. Sintió miradas sobre él, no se suponía que los héroes soltaran lágrimas con tanta liviandad y menos frente a tantos graves elfos, pero él ya no se sentía heroico para nada.

Oyó como se ponían en pie, quizás para instarlo a ponerse en pie también y acercarse al puesto que Hiashi ofrecía. Sin embargo, fue algo diferente lo que ocurrió.

Unos dedos suaves y fríos como seda se cerraron alrededor de los suyos. Abrió los ojos, aun vidriosos por las lágrimas, pero distinguió perfectamente a la belleza élfica que había espiado dos noches atrás. Ella le sostenía la mano y lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, que no llegaba a los ojos, pues se podía ver su dolor reflejado en los ojos blancos.

―¿No has olvidado ―dijo con una voz tan suave que apenas creyó oírla, pero que estuvo seguro fue oída claramente por cada uno de los que se hallaba allí ―las últimas palabras de mi hermano Neji?

Él no respondió, simplemente se limitó a observarla directamente a los ojos. ―Tu vida no es tan solo tuya. ―él no podía creerlo. Más aliviado por saber que ella no lo culpaba, que amedrentado porque ella conociera tan bien las palabras que Neji le dedicó en sus últimos momentos, Naruto se puso en pie y la siguió, hasta ubicarse junto a Hiashi, en el lugar reservado a su hijo.

* * *

Si alguien por ahí lee esto, es que llegó al final. Me gustaría que hubiese alguna retroalimentación (es bueno saber si uno mete la pata o si ha hecho algo bien, para variar).

De todas formas, gracias por leer.

Saludos y ciberabrazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que dije que era un capítulo único, sé que lo escribí porque mi tiempo no estaba siendo aprovechado, pero he aquí la predecible continuación. No es un epílogo ni algo parecido, solo una continuación, un cliché…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo poseo esta historia (aunque sea cursi).

* * *

**Entre el ocaso y las hojas secas**

Tras ver y hacer mucho a lo largo de toda su vida, el Héroe de miles de canciones, había dejado su espada en manos de uno mucho más joven.

La larga vida que le proporcionara la sangre de su madre iba poco a poco menguando, como cuando el ocaso llega al día, los ojos azules cual cielo despejado adquirían un tono más pálido que simbolizaba las largas jornadas recorridas a lomo de caballo y a pie por la estepa. El cabello antes dorado como el oro, mostraba ya un tono ceniciento.

Pero no había más arrugas en su rostro que aquellas que se marcaban en la comisura de los labios y entorno a los ojos. Si hubiese sido la primera vez que lo viera, se pensaría que aquel hombre no era más que un muchacho que apenas abandonaba la adolescencia.

Mantenía el porte regio y apenas se encorvó un poco su espalda al pasar una rama de abeto torcida que enseñaba las hojas secas, símbolo del otoño. Naruto sabía que esas hojas no iban a caer hasta que los brotes de hojas nuevas de primavera empezaran a florecer.

Vagó toda la jornada bajo la arboleda que marcaba una entrada a su reino, el reino de sus antepasados, el reino que mucho antes se desvivía por proteger. Pero esta vez, Naruto no estaba entrando a la ciudad sino yendo en la dirección opuesta…

Había emprendido el viaje aquella mañana, pero añoraba tanto aquella ciudad que le era imposible abandonarla sin mirar cada hoja, cada roca, cada pequeña flor, insecto o avecilla que se cruzara en su camino como si nunca hubiese tenido tiempo de maravillarse en ellos.

Tiempo atrás hubiese caminado con bríos, con pasos largos y la sonrisa opacando el cansancio del viaje a tierras lejanas. Hoy caminaba con lentitud, como rememorando cada paso previo al avanzar.

Observó al cielo una vez más, ahora el azul estaba teñido de naranja y rosa, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte para dar lugar a la luna y las estrellas. Estuvo tentado a desandar el camino y emprender el viaje a la mañana siguiente, pero se abstuvo al recordar como ya lo había pospuesto antes y ahora parecía imperioso el partir.

Volvió la vista hacia atrás, en un movimiento que hizo oscilar la capa de viaje y tintinear los abalorios que ataba al cinto. No dejaba nada atrás, excepto el castillo desde cuya torre más alta vigilaba a cada habitante del reino. Hubiese regresado y quizás hubiese puesto mano en el pincel y habría terminado aquel pergamino inconcluso que dejó de tarea.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la arboleda. Sonrió como solo él podía, con todos los dientes y apresuró el paso hasta situarse a unos centímetros de la mujer que lo esperaba con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

―Si quieres podemos esperar un día más.

Él negó, ya habían pospuesto el viaje demasiado tiempo. Los años no esperan a los hombres como lo habían hecho con él, todo por su linaje, pero ahora, con doscientos años a cuestas, Naruto comprendía que no podía esperar mucho más. Hinata había sido paciente y esperaba con él como antes había aguardado por él en soledad.

Tomó entre sus manos la mano izquierda de ella y la besó largamente, justo como recordaba haberlo hecho años atrás, como deseó haber podido besarla la noche que la espió por primera vez y se maravilló con todo cuanto había vivido después de eso.

―La primera vez que te vi ―dijo él sosteniendo amabas manos femeninas entre las suyas y observando a los ojos claros con firmeza, con la confianza acuestas de años conviviendo juntos, con toda la sinceridad de que él era capaz ―, creí haberme perdido en un sueño. Creí que por fin todas aquellas noches sin dormir y las jornadas de mis viajes, el dolor y mis anhelos, había mellado mi cordura y me habían transportado a esos parajes que solo aquellos de tu raza conocen, pues es vuestro derecho tras presenciar la decadencia del mundo… Creí que la música de los elfos me había llevado y que era libre de extraviarme en un mundo reservado y exclusivo solo a unos pocos benditos.

»Sé qué dirás, que era mi derecho a perderme en el mundo de los sueños, pues me habían bendecido todos los dolores que una vez padecí. Pero no es así. Aquel lugar en mis sueños no era la bendición que me aguardaba tras todo el dolor que experimenté, solo fue la antesala, hubo un regalo mucho más valioso, mil veces más precioso que todos los tesoros de este mundo y fue junto a ti que yo conocí todo eso.

»Dijiste que podíamos esperar un día más, yo digo que ya no es necesario. He aprendido de memoria cada roca de este sendero y cada hoja que hay en estos árboles, he memorizado los rostros de mis amigos y están grabados a fuego por siempre en mis recuerdos aunque ya hace mucho que partieron. He grabado también los rostros jóvenes y las miradas llenas de vigor de las generaciones que heredan esta tierra en paz que es mi legado. No he de esperar un día más, puesto que he dicho adiós a nuestro hijo e hija y he pasado la responsabilidad de guiar al mundo a sus hombros. Solo me resta una cosa por hacer y es partir a tu lado a reposar a los bellos parajes que nos acompañaron en los años de mi juventud.

»Tú, que eres de una raza que no perece, sino que vuelve a florecer cada año y solo acumulas sabiduría en la mirada, ¿estarás bien cuando yo me haya ido en el largo sueño y ya no estemos más uno junto al otro?

Por toda respuesta, Hinata se alzó en las puntas de los pies hasta que con sus labios pudo rozar los de Naruto.

Ambos se encaminaron así a los límites del Reino del Fuego, desde cuyo castillo observaba un hombre de aspecto joven, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, la arboleda por la que una pareja se alejaba conforme iba descendiendo el sol en el horizonte y mientras las hojas secas se desprendían para dar espacio a las nuevas que florecían.


End file.
